


Better

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, cheryl is the bitch we all know and love, no one actually gets pregnant, polly is an oblivious victim, with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everything was fine before Polly came along and stole Jason away.Cheryl just has to show her brother she's better than Polly. In every way. And that anything Polly can do, she can do better. Much better.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/gifts).



> this story is a blending of prompts (at least elements of prompts) from southsidestyle, particularly these:
> 
> *It's Riverdale High tradition that the head cheerleader fucks the star quarterback after ever winning game, and Cheryl and Jason aren't about to break tradition just because they're twins.  
> *The twins get off on having unprotected sex and the risk of having getting pregnant, whether they do or not if up to you.  
> And especially  
> *Cheryl doesn't realize her feelings for her brother are sexual until Polly enters the picture and she starts getting jealous and possessive and wants to prove to Jason that she's a better match than Polly is.

Cheryl never knew the meaning of the word _irritating_ until Polly Cooper. 

She’s like someone dragging their nails over a blackboard while blowing on a kazoo. Cheryl hates that cute little all-American face, she hates her pretty blonde hair, she hates her big sparkling blue eyes. Worst of all, she hates that Jason actually _likes_ her.

“What do you wanna watch tonight, JJ?” Cheryl asks her brother one Friday evening, only a few weeks into his ‘relationship’ with Polly.

And Jason looks at her—he looks at her and he actually says: “ _oh, sorry, Cher, I have a date with Polly tonight_ _.”_

Cheryl’s mind comes to a juddering halt.

_What?_

It’s _Friday_. Friday is _movie night_. It’s _always_ been their movie night since the twins were old enough to work the old DVD-VCR Thornhill had back before 2007.

“Uh, the hell you do?” Cheryl spits. “Since _when_?”

“It was kind of a…last minute thing,” Jason says apologetically. He shrugs.

Cheryl sputters, speechless with rage. How _dare_ she? How dare that mediocre, homely little bitch barge into _their_ lives and cut into _her_ time with Jason? The idea that her brother would sacrifice even a moment with her for the sake of _Polly_ gets her angry enough to kill someone. Preferably Polly.

“Are you serious?” Cheryl demands, spittle flecking her lower lip.

“Look, we’ll watch something tomorrow, okay?” Jason tries to calm his apoplectic sister. 

“Tomorrow isn’t movie night,” Cheryl shoots back.

But that’s that. He’s got a date with Polly and won’t be talked down from it. So Cheryl watches _Doctor Zhivago_ alone that night, occasionally pausing the movie when she is so overcome with rage she needs to get up and pace for a minute.

Her mind is assailed by images of Jason and Polly sitting in a booth in Pop’s, sharing a milkshake (which is _their_ thing), or kissing at the drive in, or—she doesn’t want to let her mind wander any further than that. Cheryl’s cheeks get a little red.

Just as bad as the rage and the jealousy is the sneaking sense of panic. Is she not _enough_ for him anymore? It’s always been the two of them against the world. She’s never needed _anyone_ other than her dear brother. Doesn’t he feel the same way? It hurts.

What is there Polly can give him that she can’t?

Cheryl huffs, furious.

Well, there’s _that_ , but…

Well…

* * *

The good news is that, as a low-ranking recruit in the River Vixens, Polly is subject to Cheryl’s authority. Which means, if she can’t drive the girl away from her brother, she can at least exact some satisfaction through wanton, random cruelty.

“You’re late,” Cheryl snaps, when Polly barges into the gym thirty seconds after practice officially starts.

“Wh—but it’s still 4:30!” Polly protests.

“Late is late, sweetheart. Seconds count. Consider yourself relegated to secondary base. For the foreseeable future.”

Polly’s face falls. Every other girl averts her eyes. No one’s going to stand with her against Cheryl. Polly huffs and trudges into place. She’s not going to have a frontline position in a single stunt now, probably for the rest of the year.

Cheryl smiles.

From then on it snowballs into a rivalry. It’s petty, Cheryl will admit privately to herself. But she can’t help it. She just _hates_ her so much. She wishes she could just kick her off the squad (expulsion from school would be ideal) but even she doesn’t have that much power. Polly for her part is too sweet-natured to match her opponent blow for blow.

But Cheryl suspects it’s no coincidence Polly’s dates with Jason are beginning to eat further and further into _her_ time with him.

The most heated moments are the ones immediately following a Bulldogs game (especially a winning one).

Cheryl has always loved watching Jason play (or do anything _,_ really). He’s so handsome in his uniform. So tall, broad-shouldered, toned. When he walks off of the field, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, waving gently to the bleachers, a cocky smile on his lips, oh—it makes Cheryl’s heart flutter a little.

There’s nothing wrong with that, is there? She’s just proud of her brother.

But she does not love it when Polly leaps into his arms at the climax of the final quarter, and he lifts her off of her feet and kisses her, much to the delight of the football team and the cheer squad. In fact, she hates that.

So Cheryl decides to beat Polly to the punch.

Jason steps off of the field, lazily sweeping a curl of red hair out of his eyes. Cheryl drops her pompoms, dashes forward, and jumps into her brother’s embrace. He picks _her_ up off the ground, and she peppers his face with kisses. If her lips brush his once or twice, well, oops. Jason smiles at her, his pretty blue eyes narrowing, and he looks just as happy to be holding his sister as he does his girlfriend. If not more so.

Cheryl beams.

She steals a quick glance at Polly, who’s glowering from the sidelines, having been robbed of her moment. Cheryl smirks. Then she turns her attentions back to her brother.

“You did so good, JJ,” she says sweetly, and she kisses him on the cheek again. He just smiles, and finally lets her down.

Cheryl flashes Polly another wicked little smile.

* * *

 The worst are when Jason spends the night with Polly before game nights. Because Cheryl knows what they must be doing, and it drives her wild.

The day before their next match against the Greendale Ravens, Cheryl pulls Polly aside after cheer practice.

“What is it, Cheryl?” Polly demands, fully expecting something awful.

“So hostile! I’m leaving early today, Pollykins,” Cheryl says with an uncharacteristic sweetness. “I was hoping you could take over in my stead? Just go over the cheers we practiced, right?”

“Oh—uh…yeah,” Polly stammers, taken aback. “Sure, Cheryl. Thanks!”

Cheryl smiles and pats her on the shoulder.

“I appreciate it!”

Then she turns and leaves. Except on the way out, she stops by the locker room. She’s memorized half of her girls’ locker combinations. You never know when something like that might come in handy. Polly’s, of course, is one of those she’s gotten down pat.

She spins the knob, opens the locker, and pulls out Polly’s bag. They’re in the same American History AP class, and they happen to have term papers due the following day.

Cheryl opens up Polly’s laptop (mercifully unblocked by a password, though Cheryl figures she could probably guess it if there was one). She scrolls through her documents, until she lights upon the one predictably titled “AP US History term paper.”

She opens the doc. It looks more than half done, with a nice page of citations and everything at the bottom. Cheryl grins devilishly, then she promptly deletes everything, sends the file to the trash can, and then purges it from there as well.

Then she gets up, picks up her own bag, and walks out the door.

Later that day finds her lounging on the couch, flipping through Netflix, feeling very satisfied. All she has to do now is wait.

“Hey, JJ,” she says when her brother walks by. “Wanna watch a movie tonight?”

“Oh,” he says, apologetically. “I can’t. I’ve gotta go uh…hang out with Polly.”

“Oh. Okay,” Cheryl says, with uncharacteristic resignation. “That’s fine.”

About three hours Jason slinks back into the room.

“Hey, Cher, so uh…Polly cancelled on me.”

“Oh?” Cheryl raises an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“She says something happened with her paper for APUSH and she has to rewrite a bunch of it, or something.”

“Well, that’s too bad,” Cheryl says struggling to suppress the gloating instinct. “So does that mean you _are_ up for a movie?”

He smiles.

“Sure.”

Cheryl feels immensely proud of herself. She imagines Polly slaving away on the paper she’d already worked _so_ hard on. The deadline creeps closer. The clock ticks. Midnight passes. Her eyes must get bleary. She keeps working. Checking sources. Citing.

Some date night!

Now Cheryl’s the one with a date, and she intends to enjoy it. She even makes herself up a little bit. Nothing quite as striking as her usual. Just a bit of rouge and light eyeliner. She wants to look pretty. She hopes Jason notices, when they sit down on the couch and she snuggles into his chest.

Even if she can’t fully admit it to herself, she wants to be better than Polly for him. Whatever Polly can give him, so can she.

They watch _The Conjuring 2_ , but she doesn’t particularly care what the movie is. Cheryl’s just glad she’s here with here with Jason. Just the two of them. No Polly. No anyone but them. She watches the movie a lot less than she watches him. She loves his profile. The strong curve of his jaw. His alabaster skin. His slender, aquiline nose. His full lips. He’s so handsome.

Cheryl places a soft hand on his on firm, toned chest. For a moment she expects him to remove it. But he doesn’t. She runs her fingers over his muscles, and her stomach flutters.

“What are you doing?” he finally asks.

“Nothing,” she replies innocently. “Inspecting.” 

"Uh..."

“Sorry about your date,” she purrs.

“It’s…fine,” he assures her, though she can tell he’s a little antsy. It’s probably just jitters.

Halfway through the movie, he starts tapping his leg incessantly. Cheryl purses her lips.

“What’s up with you?”

“ _Nothing_.”

She ignores it a little while longer. Then he starts licking his lips intermittently. Now she’s getting annoyed because, goddammit, can’t he just enjoy himself like she is?

“Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you, JJ?”

“Nothing!”

“God, you’re the _worst_ liar.”

“It’s just…” he runs a hand through his hair, leaving it messed up and rather cute, in Cheryl’s opinion. “I don’t know, game tomorrow and…”

“Since when do games make you nervous?” Cheryl demands, squeezing his shoulder.

“Since…it helps…to go be with Polly before game night.”

Cheryl licks her lips. It takes her a moment to catch his drift.

“Oh, _I_ see what this is about,” Cheryl says slyly. “You can’t play a good game unless you’ve had your balls drained.” She blows him a kiss.

Jason’s handsome face flushes bright red.

“Do you really have to…say it like that?”

“Just being straightforward,” Cheryl says.

“Yes, okay, it helps. Fuckin’ sue me,” he grunts.

They sit in silence for a little while longer. The movie plays on.

Cheryl hardly does it consciously. It’s semi-automatic. Her hand trails down her brother’s chest, to his stomach, and to the waistband of his pants. Her mouth dries out. Her heart beats furiously. She feels a familiar slickness between her legs and bites her lip.

She brings her hand just a little lower, and lays it gently over his groin.

“Cheryl what the f—“

She smiles sweetly at him.

“What? I’m not doing anything.”

And much to her delight, he doesn’t respond violently. He doesn’t shove her away. He looks into her deep eyes for a moment, and then settles back onto the couch.

Cheryl can feel her brother’s cock quickly hardening beneath her hand. She almost hums with anticipation. This is _good_. She can show him that anything Polly can do for him, so can she. He doesn’t _need_ Polly when he’s got her. She gently rubs the growing bulge in his pants. With delight Cheryl watches his shaft grow and stretch against its confines.

“Cheryl, whatever you think you’re doing—“ he says, sounding less than convinced. “It’s not funny. You need to stop.”

“No one’s making any jokes,” she hisses seductively into his ear. And then she yanks the zipper down. He gasps.

Cheryl reaches into his pants and closes her hand around his painfully hard cock. She’s soaking wet, now, and as she pulls it free she almost feels like she could come just from touching him like this.

“Jesus, Cher—“ Jason half moans.

Cheryl takes a moment just to admire her brother’s cock. “It’s big,” she sighs. And it _is_. Not porn big or anything, but nice and thick. And more than long enough. Long enough for what she isn’t sure yet. But she can actually feel herself _drooling_.

God, she wants to do _everything_ with that cock. And she feels a flash of jealousy as she thinks that Polly already _has_ done plenty.

But it’s not Polly with Jason’s cock in her hand, now. It’s her.

“Cheryl, you need to sto—“

“Can’t have you losing the big game, can we? I’m head Cheerleader for God’s sake!” She kisses his cheek and gives his cock one good pump. “What good am I if I can’t keep up my handsome quarterback’s morale, hmm?” He says nothing. She runs her thumb down his shaft. “That’s what I thought.”

How many times has she fantasized about this? More than she’s willing to admit to herself.

But hey, what girl doesn’t have a crush on the captain of the football team?

She rubs his cock, enjoying the hard warmth of it, the impressions of the veins beneath her hand, the bulge of the head. Cheryl bites her lip.

She doesn’t have a ton of experience herself, but if it’s within her power she’s going to give him the handjob of his life. She wants him to think of _her_ when he needs relief. She’ll always be here, ready and able and more than happy to provide him with _whatever_ he needs.

She strokes his cock slowly but firmly, every so often running her thumb down to his balls or up to the head. Soon she can’t take it anymore, and she shoves her free hand into her own panties. She just _has_ to get off, too.

“You’re fucking crazy,” Jason says.

“I don’t see you stopping me,” Cheryl says primly, and she stuffs two fingers into her cunt while she jerks her brother off, which probably isn’t the worst situation she’s ever found herself in. “Are you gonna win for me, tomorrow?” she asks him, grinning demonically. It’s a question she’s heard Polly foot teasingly plenty of times.

“What?”

“Who are you going to win for, tomorrow?”

“Cher…”

“You’re going to win for me, aren’t you?” her sentence trails off into a little squeak as she presses down on her clit and slides her fingers deeper into her pussy.

“God…” he breathes.

She gives his cock a good, firm, if tender squeeze. His whole body jolts. Cheryl takes a moment to appreciate how _warm_ he is in her hand. How _alive_. She kisses him again, and this time her lips brush his .

“Come on, JJ. Tell me you’re going to win for _me_ ,” she half-pleads, smiling. “Don’t you wanna make your cheerleader proud?”

“Yes!” he gasps. “God, yes! I’ll win for you, Cher, okay? I— _fuck.”_

And then he comes, arching his back, and Cheryl can feel his cock throb in her hand as he spills cum into her palm. Two more shots, and her entire forearm is dripping. She giggles, forcing her fingers in and out of her sopping, hungry cunt and a few seconds later brings herself to her own shuddering orgasm.

“Fuck…” she sighs. “Now you went and made a mess!”

His answer is to grab a handful of her long red hair and yank her into a deep, passionate kiss. Cheryl melts into it. When they’re done, his neck and mouth are smeared with lipstick, but he’s staring at her with such _adoration_ in his eyes. There’s no _way_ Polly Cooper is _anywhere_ on his mind.

Cheryl stands, triumphant.

“I need to go wash off,” she says sweetly. “Wanna come with?”

He shakes his head weakly, and she shrugs.

As she walks away, Cheryl hears him mutter: “fuck.”

* * *

Cheryl glows the next day at school. She waves gladly to Polly in homeroom. “Morning, Pollykins!” and puts a hand on her shoulder—the same hand with which she jerked off her boyfriend the night before. Polly looks bedraggled and desperately tired, no doubt up all night working on rewriting the term paper Cheryl deleted.

“Hey, Cheryl,” she says weakly.

“You don’t look so good,” Cheryl says with mock concern. “You’re sure you’re up for the game tonight?”

“‘Course,” Polly says, sounding less than sure.

Cheryl smiles and pats her on the back.

Jason says nothing about last night. But he doesn’t avoid her or anything either. Cheryl almost has to wonder if it was a wonderful dream.

But no. It was so _real_.

And she keeps it in her mind all day.

When the game finally rolls around at 6:00 that evening, she assembles the Vixens in the gym. Polly’s not present.

Cheryl inquires of Betty.

“She really didn’t feel good,” Betty tells her. “She was up all night last night. She had to go home.”

Cheryl suppresses a smile.

The Bulldogs win the game. And when Jason comes off of the field, it’s _Cheryl_ he scoops up into his arms. It’s _Cheryl_ he kisses, flush with victory (on the cheek, albeit). She wonders for a moment, if some of the people in the stands might think _she’s_ his girlfriend, and the thought gives her a little thrill.

“I won for you, Cher,” he whispers into her ear. And she beams.

* * *

Next time a Bulldogs game rolls around, Cheryl doesn’t sabotage Polly. She simply can’t think up anything in time. And so she resigns herself to losing Jason to the Cooper demoness for another night.

And indeed he says to her: “I’m gonna spend the night at Polly’s.”

Cheryl huffs, crosses her arms, and says: “fine.”

Jason looks back at his sister, eyes roaming over her body with a look somewhere between love and lust.

“Or,” he says, suggestively. “I could stay here. With you.”

Cheryl’s face lights up, and she almost jumps for joy.

“Really?”

Jason wraps his arms around her slender waist.

“Well…only if you think you can be more fun than Polly.”

“Oh JJ,” she says, in the sultriest voice she can muster. “I can be _so_ much more fun than your little blonde Barbie doll.”

Jason laughs a little.

“Let’s find out.” He gives his girlfriend a quick phone call. “Hey, babe? I uh…I can’t make it over. Sorry.” Then he hangs up, as Cheryl grins madly.

Tonight they keep up the same pretense of watching a movie, more for their own sake than anyone else’s. Cheryl selects _Ocean's Eleven_ at random. She doesn’t care. It’ll be background noise.

Less than twenty minutes into the movie, she’s straddling her brother’s lap, skirt hiked up around his waist, kissing him like a woman possessed. Jason squeezes her waist fondly, his free hand running up her spine and fumbling clumsily with her bra.

“Having fun yet?” she asks him, breath tickling his ear.

He slips his hand down to her ass, groping hungrily.

“Fuck yes.”

“More fun than with Polly?”

He doesn’t answer. Instead he dips his head into the hollow of her shoulder and attacks her neck with violent kisses. Cheryl sighs. She’ll have to work on him a little more before she can get him to admit it.

She grinds herself against him, panties already soaked through. She feels his cock through the thin fabric, pressing against her cunt. Cheryl sighs in satisfaction.

“I’m going to make you forgot _all about_ the Bulldogs,” Cheryl trills. “Then we’ll see if you can’t admit I’m _better_ than Polly Cooper.”

She bucks her hips against him. _Harder_. And his whole body jolts in response.

Then, infuriatingly, she slides off of his lap.

“Cheryl? What the f—“

“Shhhh,” she urges, and settles in between his thighs. She grips the base of her brother’s cock, and presses it against her lips, smiling wickedly up at him.

Cheryl slips her pouty lips over the head of his engorged cock, running her tongue over the veins running down the length. It doesn’t really taste like anything—just skin. But the _idea_ of it. The idea that she’s got her brother’s cock in her mouth makes her so goddamned horny she has to shove a hand into her panties and get herself off right there.

She’s far from a professional, so she just licks and sucks and slurps and gives him all the treatment she imagines a guy would like. She swallows another few inches, and if the moan from Jason’s lips is any indication, she’s doing a good job. His cock presses to the back of her throat, and she gags for a moment. Cheryl pulls herself off of his dick for a second. Strings of saliva hang between the end and her dripping lips, glistening in the light. She collects herself and gives it another shot.

This time, Cheryl gets another inch down her throat. The head of Jason’s cock touches the back of her tongue again, but she masterfully suppresses her gag reflex and slips it past, taking it into her throat. Drool pools in the corners of her mouth, drizzling down his shaft and down her chin. It’s fucking nasty, and gets her even hornier, because she’s fucked in the head, obviously. Jason lays a firm hand on the back of her head and helps her suck down a little more.

Cheryl’s dripping like crazy now, but she has a job to do.

“Jesus, Cher-Cher,” he gasps. “You’re so good.” And there’s something deliciously perverse about his use of her childhood nickname _now_ of all moments.

She _beams_ , and the praise gives her the strength needed to stuff the last inch or two of his shaft into her mouth. She slips her tongue out and gives his balls a lick. Then she starts really working on his cock in earnest.

Bobbing up and down like she was born for it, Cheryl works the base of his cock with her fist, while teasing the head and the underside of with her eager tongue. The first few drips of precome leak into her mouth, mingling with saliva. The lewd sounds of her own sucking and licking just get her all the wetter, and Cheryl desperately works a few fingers in and out of her pussy.

She takes a moment’s break, slowly sliding his wet, lipstick smeared cock out from between her plump lips with a _pop_. She licks her lips seductively and grins up at him, cupping his balls with one hand.

“Does Polly make your cock feel this good?” Cheryl asks. “Does she suck your cock this good?”

“Cher…”

“Come _on_ ,” she gives him another lazy, teasing lick, and kisses the underside of his cock. “Tell me the truth.”

“Jesus, Cher. When did you get so fucking horny?” he asks.

“When you started dating that little bitch.” Another lick.

“Now tell me.” Another lick. “Am I better than Polly Cooper?”

Jason smiles wickedly down at her. Then he grabs a handful of her ginger hair.

“If you wanna show me you can suck cock better than Polly, you’re going to have to try a little harder, okay, babe?”

Cheryl’s heart flutters when she hears him call her ‘babe’, and she dutifully slides her lips over the head of his dick again, but before she can take the initiative, Jason crudely crams his cock back into his sister’s mouth. Cheryl gasps and gags a little, half-paralyzed with shock. He grips the sides of her head and works his past her lips, past her tongue, and back down into her willing throat.

Then he starts really _fucking_ her. Holds her head firm while he slides in and out with increasing ease. Saliva pours out over Cheryl’s lips and chin, producing a perverse, wet slurping while he fucks her throat like it was her cunt. It’s not even a blowjob anymore. He’s just using her mouth to jerk off his cock. And if her pussy wasn’t drenched before—

Cheryl fingers herself with increasing intensity, her whole body trembling as she feels another orgasm approach. She’s so fucking _nasty_ , she thinks to herself. She’s _evil._ Here she is on her knees in the family living room, letting her twin brother skullfuck her, while his girlfriend sits at home alone.

And the last thought is enough to bring her off, gushing all over her hand and ruining what’s left of her panties. Jason thrusts into her mouth and lodges his cock deep into her throat as it’ll go. He holds it there, grippingher face tight, balls pressed against her chin. His cock twitches, and then Cheryl feels him pump the first load of cum into her stomach. Then another. Thick and hot and _overwhelming_ , but a real prize. Because it means that she was good enough to _earn_ it. It runs down the back of her throat, wet and potent. One more load, and she doesn’t spill a drop, dutifully swallowing it all.

When he’s done, he slips his softening cock out of her mouth and sighs in satisfaction.

She climbs back onto the couch, cuddling up to Jason with a contented sigh.

“God…you’re great, Cher-Cher,” he says.

She just purrs, ecstatic. Because she’s rendering Polly Cooper obsolete. She has everything Jason could ever need right here. Whether it’s a girlfriend to cuddle on the couch with or just a good fuck, Cheryl’s _more_ than happy to provide.

* * *

Slowly but surely, Cheryl drives the wedge deeper in between her brother and his girlfriend. Sure, Jason still goes to Polly’s now and then, but more and more he elects to spend time at home with his frankly much kinkier and much hornier sister. There’s little Cheryl won’t do. Because, after all, if she says ‘no’ to something, well then that might be something Polly would say ‘yes’ to, and she can’t bear to lose even a single battle to her rival.

If he wants to fuck her under the bleachers after a game or if he thinks it’d be hot to glaze her face and tits with cum, she’ll smile and say: “all you had to do was _ask_ , JJ!”

And sometimes he doesn’t even have to do that, like when he grabs his sister by the hand in the middle of the day and pulls her into the men’s bathroom to fuck her. There’s not even a word exchanged as he hikes up her skirt, pushes aside her panties, and roughly pounds her against the cold, filthy stall. Cheryl squeals in delight and curls her toes as he pumps her cunt, and when he’s just about ready she gets on her knees and lets him dump another load down her throat. Then she stands, smooths out her skirt, and heads back to class.

She sits down next to Polly Cooper, struggling not to smile wickedly as she smacks her lips and tastes Jason’s cock and cum on her tongue.

One night Cheryl overhears an argument between her brother and his girlfriend on the phone, wherein she accuses him of not spending nearly enough time with her. Cheryl nearly cackles with joy.

As for Jason, he seems a little guilty now and then, but it flies out of the window pretty quick when he’s stuffing cock into one of his sister’s willing holes. He’s a teenage boy, at the end of the day, and no teenage boy in his right mind turns down the knockout captain of the cheerleading squad when she says you can do _anything_ you like to her, sister or no.

Remorse be damned. It’s not something Blossoms are known for, anyways.

* * *

Cheryl pops another caramel candy into her mouth. She chews it slowly, and moans with satisfaction. She gulps it down and shakes the box of chocolates. It’s mostly empty, now. She almost feels bad. The box is really pretty: glossy black, tied up with a real silk ribbon. The price tag she tore off and tossed into the garbage said it was about $60, which even Cheryl Blossom thinks is a little ridiculous.

But _totally_ worth it.

She eats another one, this one crunchy and minty. So _good_. Cheryl leans back onto the parlor couch and closes her eyes. Savors the taste. It’s just one of those nice, cozy evenings at home.

The front door clicks. _Finally_.

It opens. Her brother steps into the house.

“Hey, Cheryl.”

“Hey,” she waves lazily. He nods and then does a double take.

“Wait—Cheryl, what the _fuck_?” Jason dashes over and snatches the box of chocolate out of her hand. Cheryl grins and finishes the last piece. Then she bats her eyes at him sweetly. “What the _fuck_?” he repeats.

“What?” Cheryl asks innocently.

“Those were for _Polly_!” he snaps. “What is _wrong_ with you? It’s her _birthday_ tomorrow!”

“I know they were for Polly. But _I_ wanted them,” Cheryl says. “They were _good_ , too! Well worth the price.” she beams at her brother. 

Face red, he grabs her by the wrist and yanks her to her feet.

She sticks out her bottom lip, pouting.

“You’re such a _bitch_!” Jason half shouts.

“I know,” she replies, leaning in close, so that her breath tickles his ear. Cheryl sees the anger in his face falter for a moment. He’s handsome when he’s mad, really. And when he’s happy. Her brother’s just _handsome_ overall. _Much_ too handsome for Polly Cooper. “But you used to like it when I was a bitch.”

Jason shoves her back onto the couch, and she laughs. He reaches out and puts his hand firmly, if gently, around her neck.

“You’re a little brat.”

She sticks her tongue out at him.

“Go to hell,” she says, very self-satisfied, and licks a few stray crumbs of chocolate from her plump lips. “Honestly, have we _really_ not settled all this yet? Can’t you get rid of your…toy, already?”

Jason grabs Cheryl by the shoulders and pins her roughly to the couch. He moves atop her and brings his face close to hers.

“I hope you know you’re giving me a refund on those chocolates,” he growls.

“And if I don’t?” Cheryl coos. “What are you going to do?” she presses her pouty lips together. “Teach me a lesson?”Her cunt tingles. And she can tell, annoyed as her brother may be, he’s more excited by the prospect of _punishing_ her. Just as excited as she.

He kisses her violently, nibbling her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moans and grabs a handful of his shirt, pulling him closer.

Jason positions himself atop her, and cups her chin forcefully, and deepens the kiss.

“You’re so _immature_ ,” he snaps. Then he reaches a hand down and flips her skirt up. “Say sorry,” he demands.

She sticks her tongue out at him.

“No.”

He rips aside her silky panties, and runs a finger down her dripping slit.

“Jesus. You’re already fucking wet?”

She just whimpers pitifully and arches her back. Jason slides one finger into her cunt. It might have hurt, except Cheryl’s so wet she feels like she could accommodate just about anything. Her conviction is strengthened when he slips two more fingers in, and begins pumping them in and out. She squeezes her thighs around his hand and moans.

“You know…” Cheryl manages to gasp between squeals of pleasure. “You’re not really… _incentivizing_ an apology.”

He kisses her again.

“You’re such a needy slut,” he half-laughs.

“That’s not a nice thing to call your sister,” she retorts.

“Well I wouldn’t, if you weren’t always so fucking desperate for my cock.”

Jason keeps moving his fingers in and out of her, sometimes stopping to rub torturous little circles over her sensitive clit. Her whole body bucks and shakes, and she smiles at her.

Cheryl reaches down with a trembling hand to unbutton Jason’s pants. He slaps her fingers away and finishes the job himself, freeing his cock and positioning himself between his sister’s long, milky legs.

He gives her sopping pussy one more good pump, and then slips his fingers out, wiping them across her thigh.

She feels the tip of his hard cock press against her needy hole. Then a sudden realization strikes.

“JJ…I’m not on the pill and you’re not wear—“

Jason kisses her again.

“Babe, for once…shut the fuck up.”

Then he slides his arms under her, getting as good a hold as he can on her lithe body, and pushes into her cunt.

And it feels _amazing_. Cheryl’s toes actually curl in delight and her entire body quivers under waves of ecstasy as Jason’s thick cock spreads her open. She wraps her legs around his waist and locks her ankles at the small of his back.

“Oh _God_ ,” she sighs.

“You greedy…teasing…horny little _brat_ ,” Jason gasps. He forces his cock a few inches further into his sister’s hungry pussy. “Look at the way your pussy eats up my cock. Jesus, how often do I need to fill your cunt, you fucking nympho?”

“Mmmm…more than you do Polly, that’s for sure,” is Cheryl’s breathy reply.

The mention of his girlfriend seems to excite him, because he works the last few inches into her with one good thrust, balls pressing against the smooth skin of her ass.

Cheryl’s teeth chatter, and her whole mind whites out with pleasure while Jason holds her close, steadily pumping his thick cock in and out of her cunt. She licks her lips, and reaches up for another kiss, which he gladly gives her.

“You like being this deep in your twin sister?” she asks, feeling a little mischievous. And he is. God, he’s _so_ deep Cheryl feels like he’s rearranging her insides.

His response is to start _really_ fucking her. Which feels like an emphatic ‘yes’.

Jason moves a hand down to her ass and squeezes. He bucks his hips, drawing out and then filling her again. Cheryl digs her fingers into his shoulders and bites down on her lip, gasping every time his dick bottoms out. She closes her eyes, snapping her hips up to meet his thrusts, lost in animal lust.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she considers the fact that she’s _not_ on any pill and he’s _not_ wearing a condom, and she’s lying back on the family couch getting fucked raw by her twin brother and if were to come inside of her—

The thought should terrify her, and maybe it does a little, but more than anything it just makes her horny as hell. It must be something primal, Cheryl thinks, as she spreads her legs further. That basic biological imperative.

“If you come inside me…” Cheryl squeaks into his ear. “You’re going to get me pregnant,” she hisses. He says nothing, fully focused on fucking his horny sister into the couch. She clenches her legs tighter around his waist, her pussy spasming around his cock. “Is that what you want, you sick fuck?” she continues, half-giggling. “You wanna make babies with your twin sister?”

“Jesus, you’re fucked up,” Jason gasps. She sighs into his shoulder, desperately fucking herself against him, her body alight. She feels so _good_. So _full._ Cheryl’s always loved being the center of attention, especially her brother’s attention. And he’s rarely paid her more attention than _this._ Something really great stirs in the pit of her stomach when Cheryl considers how much he must _want_ her. He couldn’t wait to undress. He didn’t even undress _her_. He just ripped her underwear aside and pinned her to the couch because he couldn’t wait any longer to fuck her brains out. She kisses Jason again, desperate and hot, and she’s sure Polly’s _nowhere_ on his mind right now.

Jason almost crushes her in his arms, using the full weight of his body to work his cock into her hot, wet cunt.

“You gonna do it, then?” she asks, giddy. “You gonna come?”

“Fuck,” he gasps, “I’ll pull out just—“

“No!” she moans suddenly, horrified by the prospect. “I want you to. Do it.” She does. That primal, animal center of her brain _needs_ it. And she knows why. She _needs_ to prove once and for all how much better she is than her competition. Polly Cooper. Its something that goes back millions of years. “Come on,” she groans, feeling filthier and hotter than she ever has. “Give me a baby, JJ. _Please_.”

“Is that what you want, Cher-Cher?” he hisses into her ear. Before she can answer he dips his head, nipping at the porcelain skin of her tender throat. She shudders. “You know I haven’t been coming inside Polly. I’ve been saving it all for you. Because you clearly _need_ it so bad.”

“Mhmmm,” Cheryl agrees.

“Because you _are_ better than her. You like hearing that?”

“Yes!” Cheryl asks. In fact, she almost explodes with delight at hearing it. He bottoms out in her at _just_ that moment, her cunt quivering and twitching on his cock. She rolls her hips against him, her clit grinding against his pelvis. “Yes!”

“So much better,” he goes on, his thrust turning slow and purposeful, moving in and out of her grasping cunt with powerful, steady strokes. “So much hotter…so much hornier…you’re better than her in _every_ way, I fucking _swear_. Best sister I could ask for.”

“ _Yes_! JJ—please.” Cheryl kisses her brother, wet and desperate. “I deserve you—I deserve your cum _so_ much more than her. Knock me up. She’s not good enough— _I_ am.”

“Maybe you’ll settle down a little,” Jason grunts. He feeds his cock slowly— _painfully_ slowly—back into her pussy, balls tight up against her ass. “Once I get you pregnant.”

“Mhmm,” Cheryl agrees. “I’ll be a good mommy for your babies. Promise.”

That does it for him. He grips her by the waist, deep as he can go, and then she feels his cock pulse, before he unloads a thick, potent spurt of cum into her ripe, fertile womb. Her body bucks and shakes out of control, but he holds her firm while he finishes giving her exactly what she wants. And he’s giving her _so much_. But she can always take more. Cheryl wants to be _full_. _Overflowing_. She doesn’t want to leave it to chance. She wants him to leave so much cum in her pussy there’s no chance she _won’t_ get pregnant. She imagines herself swollen with her brother’s child, her firm, youthful body fulfilling its most basic purpose. Polly would be jealous, wouldn’t she? Oh yes, she’d go _mad_ with jealousy knowing that it was _Cheryl_ not her, who had proven herself to deserve Jason. That drives her over the edge. She grinds her pussy against Jason’s pelvic bone, a deep, electrifying surge of power gripping her body tight as she comes all over his cock. Mingled juices drip down their thighs, and Cheryl giggles, delirious with satisfaction.

Jason finishes with a slight moan into her shoulder. He kisses her fair, alabaster neck, and pulls out of her. A bit of cum dribbles after, over her thighs and onto the couch, and somewhere in the back of Cheryl’s mind she thinks “oh, we’ll have to clean that up before mom and dad get back.”

Eventually, she’ll come to her senses and realize how _dangerous_ and _irresponsible_ what they’ve just done is. But for now she’s just lost in the beautiful afterglow.

Jason sighs, laying his tired head on her flushed breast. He smiles, exhausted. If he feels much guilt, he isn’t showing it.

“How’s it feel to be number one?” he asks, teasingly.

Cheryl squeezes her legs together, determined not to let another drop of his cum escape.

“Great,” she sighs. “Just great.”


End file.
